


Freckles

by Burgie



Series: The High School AU of Fluff and Good Things [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Viktor's crush finally notices him. Viktor belongs to sso_Viktor7.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sso_Viktor7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/gifts).



It started with a smile. Well, really, it started when Viktor moved to Jorvik from Puerto Rico. Or maybe it started when he saw Darko wearing that letterman jacket, when Viktor had blushed so intensely he’d thought for a moment that he was burning up.

But to be perfectly specific? Darko’s ‘courting’ of Viktor started when he caught the smaller boy looking at him and gave him a small smile, one that left Viktor feeling like a deer in headlights. He’d almost dropped his ever-present thick book on mythical creatures. But, fortunately, Viktor had managed to make his escape without making too big of a fool of himself.

This continued all week, Darko meeting Viktor’s gaze in home room or in the hallway. He’d almost caused Viktor to drop a meatball on the front of his sweatshirt when he’d winked at him across the cafeteria.

Viktor had told his mother what had happened the first time, of course. He told her everything, they were as close as family could be.

“He looked at me!” Viktor gushed as he walked into his house and tossed his backpack on the couch. Phantom looked up at him, wagging his tail so that it thumped against the couch cushions, while Champion, his Golden Retriever mix, bounded around his feet, feeding off of his owner’s happiness.

Selena grinned at her son from around the kitchen doorway, her whole face lighting up as she came out to hug him.

“Oh, my little galaxy, I’m so happy for you!” Selena cooed, wrapping her arms around her son in a tight hug. She’d never seen Viktor look quite so happy, sure, he wasn’t exactly depressed, but right now, he looked like he was glowing with happiness.

“Do you think he likes me?” Viktor asked, though he still felt happiness surging through him like sunlight.

“Oh, I think he might,” Selena said, her voice as bright and happy as ever. “Has he asked you out yet?”

“No,” said Viktor. “But he winked at me, mum!”

“That sounds promising,” said Selena. “Come on, help me make dinner, it’s your favourite.” Viktor grinned and followed his mother into the kitchen, his dogs following him in the hopes of scraps dropped on the floor.

The next day, Viktor felt nervous as he walked into the school. He tugged on one of his hoodie strings, keeping his head down when he wasn’t glancing around furtively for the tall, dark and handsome bad boy he’d fallen for.

Viktor didn’t see Darko before class, even though he lingered by his locker in the hopes that Darko might appear, but he did catch a glimpse of him in home room. The quick grin that Darko gave him almost made Viktor miss the morning announcements. He barely heard the bell ring, his heart in his ears too much.

Between first and second period, though, Viktor was at his locker when he felt a familiar presence that made his nerves prickle. He turned around, his breath catching in his throat as he gazed up and up at the handsome face that he’d only ever dreamed of seeing up close.

“D-darko?” Viktor stammered, his accent thicker in his fear. He swallowed, his heart pounding double-time in his chest.

“Hey, freckles, give me your number,” said Darko. Viktor’s brain froze again, his entire body freezing up along with it. Darko was staring at him, waiting for an answer, but Viktor couldn’t move. Had… had he really just asked that? Had Darko really just asked him for his number? Him, the social recluse, the nerd who was never without his book on mythical creatures, the weird kid from another country and the weird accent. What did Darko want with a guy like him? He could have anyone.

“I’m sorry, hwat?” Viktor finally managed to stammer out around the heart in his throat. Darko raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking up in a smile. That damn smile had taken Viktor’s breath away so many times now, and damn if it wasn’t doing it again.

“Your phone number?” Darko prompted. “I’m sure you must have one.”

“I-I,” Viktor stammered, his mouth dry. Darko’s smirk only grew, but there was nothing mean about it. Instead, he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out his phone. He opened the Contacts app and handed it to Viktor, pressing the phone into his chest.

“Put your number in there,” said Darko. “I’ll text you later.”

“Uh… okay,” said Viktor, raising his hands to the phone. He hoped that his shaking, sweaty hands wouldn’t drop the damn thing. But somehow, though his fingers trembled, he remembered his phone number and was able to tap it into the phone. Darko took the phone back from him, changed the contact name, and flashed him a grin that made Viktor’s knees go weak.

“I’ll text you later, freckles,” said Darko, and gave Viktor another wink before walking away. Viktor stayed at his locker for so long, wondering if it had all been a dream, that he was almost late for his next class.

He didn’t remember anything that was taught in the next few classes, he didn’t even remember what he had for lunch. His thoughts were only on the early-morning ‘meeting’ with Darko.

On the bus ride home, Viktor’s phone buzzed with a text message. He almost jumped out of his skin, fumbling his phone and almost dropping it before he managed to open the message. He didn’t recognise the number, but there was only one person he knew who called him ‘freckles’.

_‘hey freckles meet me @ leos’_

It wasn’t the first time Viktor had cried on the bus, but it was certainly the first time he’d cried for a good reason. So it hadn’t been just some prank, it hadn’t been Darko teasing the nerdy kid, he’d meant it. Viktor couldn’t stop staring at the message, reading it over and over again, grinning so hard that his mouth started to hurt. 

He was still grinning when he got off the bus, feeling like he was walking on air as he walked inside his house.

“How was school, my little galaxy?” his mother asked, looking up at him from the couch where she sat with Champion on one side of her and Phantom on the other, both dogs gazing up at the boy who’d just entered the room.

“He asked me out!” said Viktor, his voice cracking in his excitement. Selena gave a squeal of delight as she jumped up off the couch, wrapping her arms around her son as they both bounced in place for a moment.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” said Selena, taking Viktor’s face in her hands as she smiled at him. She loved seeing her son this happy, it brought her greater joy than anything else.

“Yeah, he texted me, look,” said Viktor, showing his mother the message that Darko had sent.

“Leo’s?” his mother asked, looking at him.

“Yeah, Leonardo’s,” said Viktor, nodding. “It’s an ice cream place- oh! I should go!”

“Yes, go and get ready,” said Selena, nodding. “Go, homework can wait, you have a date!”

Viktor grinned as he ran to his bedroom to get changed into better clothing. Not that his school outfit was particularly bad, he just wanted to look nice for Darko. But he couldn’t spend too long agonising over his appearance, Darko was waiting for him. He changed into nicer jeans and a pale blue t-shirt, though, running a brush through his curls in an attempt to tame them. It didn’t really work but maybe Darko liked his hair. He blushed at the thought, heading back into the living room where his mother was waiting for him.

“Are you ready?” Selena asked.

“Yeah,” said Viktor, nodding even as his heart pounded and his body trembled. “Do I look okay?”

“You look perfect,” said Selena, patting his shoulder. She picked up her keys from the hook by the door, her handbag already over her shoulder. “Now, come, your date awaits.” Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her son, Viktor following her outside.

Despite spending the drive there talking about Darko and his upcoming date, Viktor’s stomach was still in knots when the ice cream parlour came into view. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, hoping that he wasn’t sweating through his shirt.

“Is that him?” Selena asked, pointing to a tall boy dressed mostly in black leather. Viktor’s heart leaped at the sight of him.

“Yeah, that’s him,” said Viktor, his mouth dry. He turned to his mother, suddenly terrified. “Are you sure I look okay?”

“You look perfect, my little galaxy,” said Selena, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Viktor was glad that it wouldn’t leave a lipstick mark, even as he felt comforted by the gentle gesture.

“Thanks,” said Viktor. “I’ll, um, call you to come pick me up after the date?”

“Of course,” said Selena. She leaned across and opened his car door. “Now, you just concentrate on having fun.”

“I’ll try,” said Viktor, hoping that his nerves wouldn’t get the best of him. Finally, he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him and walking over to where Darko stood just outside the front doors.

“You made it,” said Darko, grinning at him. “I wasn’t sure you’d show.”

“Yeah, I, um, was on the bus when I got your message,” said Viktor. “And then I wanted to go home and change and my mother drove me here.”

“That was sweet of her,” said Darko, surprising Viktor. “And you look really nice. I like your freckles.”

“Thanks, I… made them myself?” said Viktor, blushing at the compliment and touching his freckled arm out of a nervous habit. Darko laughed, putting his arm over Viktor’s shoulders and making him freeze for a moment.

“Come on, let’s get some ice cream,” said Darko, steering Viktor in the direction of the ice cream parlour. Viktor’s heart never stopped racing, even after they’d sat down in a booth.

Viktor stared at his date, panicking, wondering if he could even eat in this state. How did people eat on dates when he was feeling this nervous? His stomach was in knots.

“Are we getting cones or bowls or what?” Viktor asked, glad for the cooler air in here. Now he didn’t feel quite so hot and flustered, even with Darko looking that handsome.

“Whatever you want,” said Darko. “We could share a milkshake.” Viktor felt his blush creeping up his neck so pulled the laminated menu up to cover his face under the guise of studying it. A finger pushed it down, and Viktor found his face close to Darko’s. He jerked away, feeling like he was internally combusting.

“I’ll just get a sundae,” said Viktor, setting the menu down and pushing it away from him.

“An excellent choice,” said Darko, his voice a low rumble. It always made Viktor’s heart beat just that little bit faster. “Perhaps we could share one?” Viktor’s brain short-circuited at the very idea, while Darko only chuckled. “Or perhaps not. You might need some of it to cool your face, at this rate.”

“Yeah,” said Viktor, pressing a hand to his too-warm cheek. Before he could stop him or even think, Darko reached across and gently rested the back of his hand against Viktor’s other cheek.

“Hmm, yes, you do feel rather hot,” said Darko. “And here I thought that you were just cute. Though I will admit, the blush is adorable!”

Viktor felt like he might explode. Darko liked him? As in, really liked him? He thought he was cute, even?

“Um, t-thanks?” he stammered, very aware of Darko’s hand on his cheek.

“I’ll order,” said Darko, standing up and walking over to the front counter. Viktor focused on not melting into the red polyester booth seat. The whole time that Darko was gone, Viktor racked his brain for reasons why Darko might like him. The freckles? His hair? How quiet he was? It couldn’t be anything else, surely.

When Darko returned, Viktor asked him.

“Can I ask you something?” Viktor asked.

“Anything, freckles,” said Darko. Viktor blushed at the nickname. He quite liked it.

“Why me?” Viktor asked. “You could have literally anyone in the school, why choose the social recluse nerd?”

“Is that truly how you see yourself?” Darko asked, his eyes widening. Viktor shrugged.

“It’s how others see me,” said Viktor.

“I can assure you that it isn’t,” said Darko. “Or, at least, I certainly don’t see you that way.”

“You don’t?” Viktor asked. Immediately, the question seemed stupid. Of course he didn’t, he’d asked him out, hadn’t he?

“Do you want to know what I notice about you?” Darko asked. Viktor nodded, leaning forward a little to listen to Darko speak. “Very well. Your freckles, like a galaxy. Your hair, the way it curls and bounces. The way you dress, as though not wanting to draw attention to yourself but also wanting to say that you are here. The way you talk, the way that cute accent of yours rolls your r’s.” Darko attempted to do that, but it just sounded like a growl. Viktor was too busy blushing and melting to laugh, though. “And your fascination with mythical creatures is a most interesting topic. Perhaps we should discuss it someday.”

“Here’s your ice cream,” said the waitress, setting down Viktor’s sundae in front of him and Darko’s bowl of double chocolate ice cream in front of the taller boy. Viktor barely noticed, lost in the nice things that Darko had just said about him. He settled on the one thing that struck him the most.

“You like mythical creatures too?” Viktor whispered, his voice hoarse. Darko nodded.

“I’ve always been a fan of vampires and mythical horses, personally,” said Darko. “And dragons, with their flair for the dramatic.”

“Asian or European?” Viktor asked before he could stop himself. He blushed, withdrawing out of habit.

“European,” said Darko. “Their wings are most excellent.” Viktor grinned, his heart leaping at the thought, the fact, that Darko shared one of his interests. And then it brimmed over, the other things that Darko had said all rushing at him. He liked him. He really, actually, liked him. Viktor had to shovel ice cream into his mouth to try to quell the tears, but they still came.

“Sorry,” said Viktor, wiping his eyes after choking down his mouthful. It was delicious, just not something that should be eaten while feeling intense emotion. Nuts were a choking hazard, after all.

“I should be the one apologising for making you cry,” said Darko, reaching out with a napkin to dry one of Viktor’s cheeks. Viktor felt like crying again.

“You said sweet things, I shouldn’t be crying over that,” said Viktor, sniffling.

“Stick with me,freckles, and I’ll keep those sweet things coming,” said Darko. Viktor was pretty sure that his heart skipped a beat.

“I just might do that,” said Viktor. Of course he would, he’d always stick with Darko. The guy who made him feel like he was flying.


End file.
